Falling beside you xXSasuNaruXx
by Sakuracherry22
Summary: i wrote this story for quizilla but this is my fisrt story on fanfiction. if you like this story please read my other's on quizilla, and enjoy my story about Sasuke and Naruto yaoi-ness! thanks, please message me and tell me what u like about it


Naruto was walking threw the center of konaha

Naruto was walking threw the center of Konaha. He was on his way to Sasuke's house.

-Sasuke's house-

knock knock

"Hey! Sasuke, you home?" Naruto yelled opening the door and looking inside.

"Yeah, what do you want? And have you ever herd of the police? Because that's who I'm about to call if you don't get out of my house." Sasuke asked. He wasn't wearing a shirt and there was a towel in his hand.

"I knocked and did you just get out of the shower?" Naruto asked walking in and closing the front door.

"What do you want and why can't it wait until tomorrow?" Sasuke said turning around and drying his head.

"I came because Sakura wanted me to tell you that you should meet her at ichiraku's later today."

"That's the only reason that you came?" Sasuke asked turning back around, facing Naruto again, still drying his hair.

"Yeah, pretty much." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and smiling.

"You're a waste of my time. Don't come to my house unless you have something important to say." Sasuke said.

"Hey! To Sakura that is impor-!" Naruto started to say as Sasuke pinned him up ageist the door. Water still dripping from his wet hair.

"Tell me Naruto, do you like Sakura?"

"Well-" Naruto started.

"It's a yes or no question!"

"Yes, I do but-" Naruto said blushing a little because of Sasuke being so close.

"But does she like you?"

"..." Naruto said nothing and just looked away from Sasuke.

"Does she?!" Sasuke yelled.

"No...She likes you." Naruto said.

"Then why do you waste your time with her?" Sasuke said putting a hand under Naruto's chin.

Naruto blushed.

"Answer me!!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto said nothing.

"I SAID ANSWER ME!!" Sasuke yelled, banging Naruto ageist the wall again.

"I-I don't know!!" Naruto yelled back looking into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked so mad and Naruto didn't understand why Sasuke was making such a big deal out of this.

Sasuke was still pinning Naruto to the door and Sasuke smelled really good. His hair was still dripping water. Naruto could help but blush.

"Naruto are you blushing." Sasuke said smirking evilly.

"N-no I'm not!" Naruto said trying to clam himself down.

"Do I make your heart race?" Sasuke asked still blushing.

Naruto said nothing.

"If that make's you make blush then soon you'll be as red as apple."

"What?!-" Naruto was stopped by Sasuke's kiss.

Naruto blushed bright red. Naruto couldn't close his eyes; he was too shocked by what was happening. Then Naruto felt Sasuke's touge in his mouth. Naruto felt Sasuke hand reach for his jacket. He unzipped it and it seemed like he was trying to take it off of Naruto.

Naruto tried to push Sasuke off him but Sasuke was too strong. Then there was a knock on the other side of the door.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you home?" It was Sakura.

Sasuke stopped and backed away from Naruto.

"Shit, Naruto hide." Sasuke whispered.

Naruto nodded and quietly ran into the next room. He was only running away because the last thing that he wanted was for Sakura to see him kissing the man that she loved.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura called again.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said opening the door.

Sakura looked him up and down. "Have you been in the shower?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?" Sasuke said.

"Well, did Naruto stop by and tell you to meet me later at ichiraku's?" Sakura said trying to walk past Sasuke and get into his house.

"No, haven't seen that dope all day." Sasuke said.

"Oh, well. Would you like to come with now?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke said not letting Sakura into his house.

"Why not."

"Why would I want to go eat some stupid ramen?"

"I just thought-" Sakura started.

"Well, you thought wrong." Sasuke said shutting the door in Sakura's face.

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura called on the other side of the door.

"Go away!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why won't you spend time with me?" Sakura called.

"Because I don't like you." Sakura yelled.

It was silent on Sakura's side of the door. After a few minutes Sasuke opened the door. Sakura was gone.

Sasuke walked back in his house and shut the door.

"Naruto you can come out now!" Sasuke called.

Naruto walked out. He had already zipped back up his jacket.

"Sasuke, why do you hate Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Because she an annoying bitches." Sasuke said.

"What did she every do to you?"

"That doesn't matter. I just hate her!"

"You can't just hate someone who never did anything that hurt you!" Naruto said starting to yell.

"I just hate her, okay?! And she'll never understand that." Sasuke yelling back.

"If you just talk to her then she might stop. But you can't change who she loves."

"Watch me." Sasuke said.

"What are you planning to do?" Naruto said.

"Come Naruto lets go talk to Sakura now." Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's arm.

"What-?"

Sasuke dragged Naruto out of his house.

"Where are we going Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"To find Sakura, stupid." Sasuke.

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID!!" Naruto yelled.

Finally they found Sakura walking in the center of town.

"Hey Sakura!!" Sasuke called.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said. "I thought that you didn't want to hand out with me."

"Well, there's something I have to tell you." Sasuke Said.

"Ok. But why is Naruto here?" Sakura said looking at Naruto.

"That's what I would like to know." Naruto said.

"He's going to help me tell you." Sasuke said.

"He is?"

"I am?"

"Yes." Sasuke said.

"Well say it already." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I don't like you because...!!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke!!-" Naruto started to say as his was pulled into a kiss.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura said letting out a scream of disgust. "Sasuke-kun how could you!!"

Sakura ran away.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and shut the door.

Sasuke said nothing but just turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke, why did you do that?" Naruto said anger in his voice.

"What? Was kiss not satisfactory? Would you like another one?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto and reaching for his face.

Naruto backed away. "That's not what I meant. Why did you have to tell that to her that were... were."

"Were gay? Can't you say it?" Sasuke said.

"No! I can't say it. I don't even want to think it." Naruto said. "I'm going to go tell Sakura the truth."

"Why? So that she will fall in love with you? Do you really think that if you tell her that were not gay, that she'll fall in love with you instead?" Sasuke said moving closer to Naruto again.

"No-"

"Then what do you want? You have only one option, Sakura doesn't love you. You shouldn't waste your time with that bitch; you should fall for me instead!!" Sasuke said looking at Naruto waiting for what he would say.

"..." Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Fall for you? IS THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT? YOU? I WOULDN'T FALL FOR YOU IN A MILLION YEARS!!" Naruto said running out the door.

Naruto ran into the middle of the village. He saw Sakura sitting on a bench.

"Sakura, listen. I need to talk to you." Naruto said walking up to Sakura.

"I don't want to hear it. I don't care anymore." Sakura said starting to cry.

"Sakura..." Naruto said going closer to her trying to comfort her.

"NO!!" Sakura yelled getting up. "Don't touch me!" Sakura said running away.

"Why can't you see that she doesn't like you?" Sasuke said walking up to Naruto.

"Well that's not my felt that she doesn't love me but i'm not going to toss aside my feelings." Naruto said. "And it would be a lot better if you hadn't of said that you're gay."

"You're gay?" Kiba said walking over to Naruto and Sasuke looking at them weird.

"No that'd not what I said, I said what a great day." Naruto said.

"Oh... ok then." Kiba said still not sure about Naruto. "Well that's good then because it would be weird if you were gay."

"Yeah it would." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"What Kiba you don't think that Naruto and I would be a good couple?" Sasuke said going up to Naruto and putting his arms around him.

"Hey get off and stop joking around." Naruto said trying to get away from Sasuke.

"Yeah that's a little odd." Kiba said. "I'm getting creped out, I'm leaving." Kiba said leaving with a weird look on his face.

"Would you get off me?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke let go of him.

The moment he did that Naruto ran as fast as he could. He ran to the forest. But Sasuke was too fast for him.

"Why are you running?" Sasuke said popping up in the tree then jumping down in front of Naruto making him bash into Sasuke, then fell over.

"What is wrong with you? Why must you like me? CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL AND LIKE GIRLS?!" Naruto yelled.

"Now why are you getting mad? I didn't do anything to you." Sasuke said putting a hand out so that Naruto could get up.

"You didn't do anything to me?" Naruto said getting up by himself and pushing Sasuke's hand away. "Tell me that you love me and that you're gay. That's just weird I mean, I've always looked up to you and wanted you to accept me as your best friend."

"I've always liked you Naruto, but never found a time when I should say it. And I didn't want other people to know." Sasuke said.

"Then why did you tell Kiba and Sakura?" Naruto said.

"Because now I'm done hiding it. I want you. And I'm not holding back any longer." Sasuke said.

"Why?! Why me?! That's all I want to know, is why me?" Naruto said looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"I don't know, to make it simple, it thinks you're hot." Sasuke said.

"That's not going to convince me, you have to do better then at." Naruto said.

"How about this?" Sasuke said smacking his lips agents Naruto's and pushing him up agents a tree, so that he couldn't get away.

A minute later Sasuke pulled back and said "Had enough or would you like some more?"

"Let me go!!" Naruto said, struggling to get free.

"Wrong answer." Sasuke said kissing Naruto again, but this time he was starting to pull on Naruto's pants.

Naruto tried to grab Sasuke's hands but he couldn't.

"Stop!-" Naruto said in-between kisses. "Can we talk-"

Sasuke stopped and moved back a little but didn't let go of Naruto.

"What do you want to talk about now?" Sasuke said.

"Well if you're trying to make me fall in love with you by raping me, it's not going to work." Naruto said.

"Then how I'm I going to get threw to you that I love you and I want you." Sasuke said.

"Hearing you say that just creeps me out." Naruto said tiring to get out of Sasuke's grasp, but Sasuke just held tighter.

"Why, WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME TOO??" Sasuke yelled at Naruto banging his head agents the tree he was pinned agents.

"Sasuke, stop, your hurting me." Naruto said.

"What do you care?!" Sasuke said tightening the grip that he had on Naruto.

"Why are you doing this? Can't you just give me some time to think it over instead of you making me feel something I'm not?" Naruto said.

Sasuke said nothing; he just looked at Naruto and then let him go. Then he turned around and walked away.

Naruto watched Sasuke walk away; he slid down the tree and touched his forehead, then slammed his hand on the ground. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

The next few weeks for Naruto were very quite. He hadn't seen Sasuke since that weird day. He was starting to think about Sasuke almost everyday now. It was weird and Naruto didn't know what to do.

The Next day Naruto was walking threw the middle of the village. He saw Sasuke walking toward him.

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said reaching out for Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke said nothing; he just walked past Naruto saying nothing.

"So that's it?" Naruto said talking to Sasuke's back.

Sasuke still said nothing; he just stopped, not turning around to look at Naruto.

"Sasuke, talk to me." Naruto said.

"Why should I, you won't return my love so why should I talk to you, why should I even look at you?" Sasuke said starting to walk away.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto said walking after him.

"GO AWAY!! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!" Sasuke said turning around and yelling in Naruto's face.

Naruto said nothing but just looked at Sasuke. A second later Sasuke turned away and started walking.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke just kept walking.

Naruto ran up behind Sasuke and turned him around.

"Wha-,"

Naruto pulled Sasuke into a kiss.

The people all around them were half paying attention and most who were found it disturbing.

"Mommy? Why are there two boys kissing?" A little girl said to her mom.

"Naruto." Sasuke said pulling away.

"Sasuke, I love you." Naruto said hugging Sasuke.

"Get a room!" The mom of the child yelled.

THE END


End file.
